Teenage Terror
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: AU Anakin didn't turn 16years post ROTS, sequel to Reclaiming Family. Just a normal day in the life of 16 year old Jedi Padawan Luke Skywalker...wait since when does he ever have a normal day? One-shot


**Teenage Terror**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Lietening to the song 'Pictures of You'

Diclamier: I do not own Star Wars or anything that has to do with it:(

A/N AU Anakin didn't turn 16years post ROTS, sequel to Reclaiming Family. Just a normal day in the life of 16 year old Jedi Padawan Luke Skywalker...wait since when does he ever have a normal day? One-shot

Info: This story is in an alternate universe line of stories that I'm writing, please read them all:) In order: My Heart, Attack of the Padawans, The Masters Strike Back, The Pranking Menace, Farewell My Friend, Reclaiming Family, and Teenage Terror.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luke Skywalker was sprawled across his bead. His blonde hair was sticking up at odd angles, and his padawan braid was tucked behind his ear.

The blankets had fallen off his bed, and his mouth was wide open.

His Jedi Master, and father was shaking him with the Force, but Luke didn't wake.

Anakin grumbled under his breath, and with the Force lifted his teenage son into the air...

Nothing.

Finally, Anakin just dropped Luke. He woke up with a start.

"What's going on?" Luke asked, jumping up, prepared for action.

Anakin snorted," We have to meet the Council this morning, you have five minuites to get dressed."

"Sithspit!" Luke cursed.

Anakin gave him a look," What was that, son?"

"Um...good morning to you to?"

Anakin left the room, shutting the door behind him. Luke then began scrambling to find his Jedi robes.

Why did the Jedi High Council want to meet this early in the morning? No wonder they were always in a bad mood.

Luke Force-grabbed his comb so that he could try to flatten his hair. After two or three tries he gave up. He had one minuite before he had to leave...that was enough time to eat breakfast, right?

Luke rushed into the kitchen of the Skywalker apartment.

His mother was drinking steaming Nabooan tea out of a mug, his father was speaking with a holocomm Obi-Wan, and Leia was watching the HoloNet Coruscant News channel.

Luke paused by his mother, and when she wasn't watching he took a sip of tea. Maybe it would wake him up.

It didn't.

Then he plopped next to Leia on the couch, whose eyes were glued to the holovid.

On the screen some Twi'lek reporter was saying," In the Senate today, Supreme Chancellor Padme Skywalker is proposing a bill for less military spending-yesterday her daughter, the Senator from Naboo, Leia Skywalker had this to say about the bill-"

Luke sighed," You're watching yourself on the holovid? I didn't know you were _that _self-centered, sis."

Leia swatted Luke with her right hand," I'm trying to find out how the public feels about the new bill. I don't need your annoying comments to distract me, laser brain."

Luke then proceeded to impersonate his sister's voice.

"Mom!" Leia called," Luke's acting like a six year old!"

"She called me laser brain!" Luke defended himself.

Padme ignored both of them, and gave Anakin a kiss on the cheek, before returning to the bedroom they shared.

"Luke, we're leaving!" Anakin shouted from the door, he was still talking on his comm with Obi-Wan.

Luke and Anakin exited the apartment with five minuites to spare, and the entire time Luke had to listen to the two of them talk about Obi-Wan's brother who he was staying with on Talus.

Apparently Obi-Wan's brother had seven children, and his wife was expecting two more.

Obi-Wan smiled when he saw Luke. Obi-Wan had been made the Jedi Watchman of Talus two years ago, and he and Luke's former best friend, Ayslyn Kenobi were living there.

"Hello, Luke! I haven't seen you in so long! You've grown up so fast!" Obi-Wan was still smiling.

Luke grinned," Yeah...how's Ayslyn?"

Why had he asked that? Ayslyn still hated him for never showing up to say goodbye to her two years ago, after he'd promised he would. Luke grimaced at the memory, he still had the love note he'd never given her. It's not like he meant to fall asleep!

Obi-Wan sighed," She still stands by her choice to never speak to you again."

Luke tried to hide his sad feelings, but Anakin saw through his attempt easily.

"She'll come around eventually," Anakin said, gently. Obi-Wan had said he had to go, and Anakin placed his comm in a pocket in his Jedi robe.

"No, she won't," Luke said, hanging his head," She hates my guts."

Anakin studied his son for a moment," If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have more than friendly feelings for Ayslyn."

Luke gasped," Of course not!"

Anakin raised an eyebrow," Are you sure?"

"Yes."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luke resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. His father got to track down a rogue bounty hunter, and he was stuck trying to convince a bunch of nerf's not to use deathsticks.

Windu had said it was part of the Jedi's new attempt to stop the use of deathsticks, instead of sending a bunch of older Jedi they were going to try sending padawans so that the druggies could better identify with them.

Personally, Luke didn't want to identify with them.

Luke was standing with three teens, who were addicted to deathsticks apparently.

The first one Luke turned to was a female Balosar named Eanina Mer'darro.

"Why should I stop using deathsticks?" She asked," I won't die from them. They don't affect Balosar's."

"Right," Luke sighed, he'd already been here for an hour," Look, I don't know. I'm just here because I have to be."

"Exactly!" Eanina exclaimed," The Jedi are only trying to trick us!"

"No!" Luke said, horrified," That's not what I said-"

One of the other teen's, a male human, called Draiken nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Luke! It's the truth. Why don't you try deathsticks? They make everything better, you know."

Suddenly Luke felt like he was going to go insane, all of them were talking at once...

"Try them!"

"They're better than spice!"

"-no more Jedi lies-"

"C'mon Lukey!"

"SHUT UP!" Luke cried, they were standing on the top of 376 floored building, Luke looked down at the tons of speeders...surely he would hit one before he reached the ground. He could use the Force to soften the impact. If he didn't leave now he'd be forced to kill one of these idiots.

Luke took a deep breath, and jumped.

Luke felt himself soaring through the air. The wind in his hair, it was so relaxing...until he almost got hit by a speeder.

Using the Force he quickly directed himself to a fast moving speeder, and landed in the passenger seat, holpfully the driver wouldn't murder him.

Luke gasped," Dad?"

Anakin was fuming," LUKE WHAT WERE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU INSANE?! You did that _without _inviting me?!"

Luke blinked, so much for a normal day.

A/N Plzz review!


End file.
